


pretty things

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, 20 year old michael, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Panties, Smut, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, babysitter, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lukes beautiful pale skin contrasted so well with the bright pink silky panties that were clinging to his hips. and michael couldnt help but take a closer look at what bulged underneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is early!! this is just simple and short and lame. i added as much fuff as i could bc young luke. warning: sucky ending and sucky title

luke hates michael, honestly. what kind of parents make the 20 year old meanie next door babysit their 16 year old kid? does luke reall need a babysitter at this age?

he does though, he might be 16 but he cant take care of himself. it was almost impossible for him to care of himself for a whole day. he doesnt know how to make food, other than cereal, and he always made his mommy do it. when hes alone he doesnt do anything, and its not because he has issues or anything, its just because he was just, his mental age was younger than 16. definitely younger.  and he liked pretty things.

and he hated michael, for making fun of him for saying words like 'frick' and 'crap'. its not his fault his mommy and daddy said bad words were bad! and michael said them. 

on the other hand, michael absolutely loved luke. how precious and innocent and fucking pretty he is. he loved when luke would wear his tight black leggings and his big overnight shirts, even though he wore them all day. he loved lukes high pitched giggle and he loved when he would get onto him for saying 'bad words'. he loves making luke his favorite breakfast and seeing his face light up when he smells it and running down the stairs. it hasnt even been 5 days into the week and he already loves the boy.

"mikey mikey mikey!" luke comes running, his feet padding along the living room carpet into the room michael was staying in. he jumps on michaels bed, sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap. 

michael smiles wide and sets his phone down, "what is it lukey?" he reaches his arms out and luke giggles and he climbs onto michaels lap.

"i found something really pretty!" lukes eyes lit up and michael doesnt think hes ever seen luke this excited. he sits up fully and wraps his arms around lukes waist, "what did you find, sweetie?" 

luke blushes because he really likes when michael calls him pretty names like that. he giggles and pulls up his shirt up to the middle of his tummy. and michael was definitely not expecting that.

"i found them in my laundry! ive never seen anything so pretty!" he bites his lip in excitement and michaels jaw mustve dropped.

lukes beautiful pale skin contrasted so well with the bright pink silky panties that were clinging to his hips. and michael couldnt help but take a closer look at what bulged underneath them.

"theyre so beautiful lukey baby," michaels hands went to lukes hips and grips and his thumbs rubbed at his silk covered hipbones. 

"they feel so good on me!" luke rocks his hips a little and moves his hands down to his crotch, feeling the silk and michael immediately slapped his hand away, "dont do that." 

luke frowned and dropped his head, "why not? i was doing it in my room!" he points out the door.

michael couldve moaned at the thought, "its a bad thing. but theyre really pretty lukey, can you stand up and show me some more?" and the boy was off of his lap faster than lighting.

michael laced his hands together in his lap and totally didnt feel like a pervert when luke stood in front of the bed with his hands holding his shirt up to his tummy. 

"turn around for me?" he moves his finger in a ciruclar motion. and luke does it almost immediately, biting his lip and smiling as he does so. he looks over his shoulder, "like this mikey?"

michael leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "beautiful baby boy, come back up here," he pats his lap. luke jumps back on the bed and crawls, literally crawls, on to michaels lap, his hands around his neck.

"mikey can i please feel it again! it feels super good!" luke pokes his pink bottom lip out, his sparkling blue eyes wide. michael wanted to say yes, wants to watch lukes little hand between his legs, rubbing himself through his new found panties and if he didnt feel pervy already.

"okay lukey, you can, but just for a minute okay?" michael says softly, running his hands through lukes soft blond hair.

luke gasps, immediately moving his hand to pull his shirt up and his other hand going between his thighs. michaels eyes flicker down to lukes hand who was moving up and down so innocently.

luke sighs, his whole body relaxing, "it feels so good mikey!   
you have to try it." he smiles lazily.

michael chuckles, "i know." 

"one time mommy caught me and told me it was bad. i just woke up and my thingy was hard as a rock! and i started playing with it and it felt really good. but when she left i did it again and stuff came out of it. my whole body was shaking! can i show you?" 

oh my god, michael thought. how did the entire situation turn this quick? just lukes words made michael twitch in his sweatpants. if luke only knew how much michael did that on a daily basis. to the thought of him mostly. 

"how often do you do it?" michael asks.

luke scoffed, "everynight of course! it feels so wonderful mikey why wouldnt i do it everynight? i looked it up one night and it said that i should be quiet around mommys and daddys, but its really hard. i have to bite my pillow because im really loud. but i dont like holding it in because it makes me lose my breath," luke pouted at the end.

michael groaned, "shit." he really wants to hear how luke sounds when he comes and his little body shakes. 

"how about this lukey boy," michael licks his lips, "ill let you make all the sounds you want, as loud as you want, just for me okay? you cant tell anyone else, do you promise?" michael felt a little guilty. actually not really at all.

luke moans in relief and if only he knew how dirty he sounded. "i promise mikey!" he then puts his hand in the panties and michael could see just how small luke was in his hand. his little cock was absolutely cute and michael wants to touch it.

"youre really pretty lukey," michael whispers softly, running his hand up lukes big shirt.

luke blushes, "i- i think youre really pretty too mikey. i think about how pretty you are when i do this, i don't know why but i do. it makes me feel more better." 

michaels amused now, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "is that right? what do you think about?" he was now rubbing circles on lukes hips. 

"uhm," luke starts but he gets cut off when he pulls down his panties a little, so he can get a better hold of his 'thingy'. "i think about you doing this to me, i dont know why its like my mind does it on its own. how silly is that?" he giggles at the end.

"yeah," michael mumbles, his cock chubbing up, "that is silly." he watches luke for a while, and tries to ignore his own throbbing cock between his legs. 

luke reaches for michaels wrist, "can you touch it mikey? when i think about you touching it, it makes me feel lots better." 

michael honestly is 100% sure that luke knew all of this, and hes just putting on an act. but he also knows 100% that luke knows absolutely nothing. 

he says 'fuck it' to all the rules and grabs for lukes little cock, gripping it better than luke did and pumped him.

"oh wow!" lukes eyes almost popped out of his head, "that feels way better!" 

michael wants so scream, how could something so innocent coming out of something so pretty be so dirty?

michael was painfully hard, and he comes up with an idea. "wanna feel something better?" 

lukes jaw dropped, "what could be better than this?"

michael unbuttons and unzips his jeans, sticking his hand down his boxers and taking his cock out. lukes eyes went huge, and michaels surprised they didnt burst out of his head.

"wow thats big," luke was fucking mesmerized. and michael was fucking horny. 

"yeah it is baby," michael replies with a smirk and grabs both of their cocks, jerking them off at the same time.

luke gasped, "mines touching yours!" he tried to be shocked but his eyes started to flutter shut and his jaw was going slack. he made grabby hands for michaels shirt and he clung to it, squeezing the fabric in his hands and rolled his hips into michaels hand. 

if michael wasnt turned on now...

"move your hips, just like that lukey baby," michael whispers, almost breathlessly. no, definitely breathlessly. luke took his breath away.

luke hummed and started grinding his hips more, michaels hand on his bum for support and guidance and lukes tummy began to twist. 

"keep moving baby, just like that," michael stared at luke and how fucked out luke looks already. if he thinks this feels good, he can only imagine what hed think when hes getting fucked. 

luke can feel it, he feels it coming deep in his tummy and his thingy and its going to burst. michael could tell too, the way lukes eyes fluttered and his face went pale, like all of his blood was draining down to his dick. 

"mikey! oh frick! its coming!" lukes little hands find their way to michaels hair and he tugs.

michael smiles at lukes choice of words and how his little body jerked forward, how his dick could only shoot his cum down michaels hand and no further. michael comes when luke finishes, when hes whimpering helplessly into his neck and his hands clinging to him like a helpless baby, which is exactly what he is.

michael hums when lukes whimpers another time, his muscles relaxing and he squirms on michael. michael almost forgot what started the whole situation until the fabric of lukes panties rubs against his thigh.

he pulls the front of them up, covering luke up. he was about to open his mouth to talk but luke leaned his head up, hands still grasped to his shirt with the biggest smile, "that was awesome!" then he pouted and looked down, "but i messed my panties up." 

michael chuckles and wants to kiss and cuddle the fuck out of luke. "it was, and dont worry. we can always buy you new ones." he promises, thinking about taking little 16 year old luke shopping for some panties.

luke sighs happily and snuggles into michaels chest, wrapping his arms around michaels waist, "that would be nice, mikey." 

michael just hums and reaches between them, tugging himself back into his pants. he takes a minute to comprehend what just happened and he makes sure luke is okay, who says he absolutely is. 

lukes half asleep, straddling michaels lap with his short breaths in michaels neck. michael rubs the soft skin of luke thighs, under his bum and he begins to think. he wants to take care of luke like this, wants to hold him like his little baby, love him. also fuck him, he wants to fuck him until he cant breathe then cuddle and kiss the shit out of him.

he was about to ask how luke felt about that, until he hears lukes soft snores and his muscle relax around his waist. michael decides to wait and start his.. his taking care of luke? he doesnt really know what to call it.

so he puts luke on his back and covers him up with the thick comforter, smiling when lukes hand was still slightly grasped onto the back of his shirt and he lays right next to him, not bothering to clean them both up right now. 

and just like the previous nights, he falls asleep with luke on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kik: hmth01


End file.
